customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) - About the Video (battybarney2014's version)
Here's the review: It's Christmas time in the caboose, Stacy and David tell Barney that it was Christmas. Barney is wearing a Santa hat and he has a paper chain made out of red and green paper because he's still a purple Christmas tree. Barney brings the rest of his friends (Laura, Miguel, Nick, Jackson and Rachel) in the caboose for Christmas. Barney greeted them. Merry Christmas, Barney! Barney and his friends love spending the holiday season. During Hanukkah, Barney, BJ and Baby Bop play a a game with this dreidel in the white screen. When Baby Bop and BJ came to the caboose, Barney and the kids sing a holiday song called "Jingle Bells" and Whitney came and join in this song. Barney and his friends are decorating a Christmas tree with a whole box of ornaments, such as a solider, yummy candy cane, angel, a church bell and even a rag doll. Then, they put the star on top. When Nick wants something for Christmas, he didn't remember. In the white screen, Barney and Baby Bop asks BJ about Santa Claus, who has a red suit, a long white beard, a cherry nose and rosy cheeks. When they're done decorating the Christmas tree, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids will light up and make the caboose nice and dark. When the caboose gets dark inside, Kami told Anna how she turned off the lights. When the lights where on, Barney and his friends said, "Hi" to Anna and Kami. Did they turn the lights off, or on? That's okay. Barney and his friends can write a letter to Santa that he will bring something for Christmas. Meanwhile, Baby Bop is bringing a snow globe, Barney and his friends will take a special trip to the North Pole to visit Santa Claus at his workshop. They used their imaginations. Barney and his friends are at Santa's village at the North Pole. There's lots of snow, a snowman named Frosty and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Kami brings Whitney on a sleigh ride. Barney and his friends said, "bye" to Whitney and Kami as they leave for a sleigh ride. Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids meet Santa Claus. He's wearing a red suit, a belt and black boots and he has a long white beard and big red cheeks and he laughs "Ho, Ho, Ho!" They come inside Santa's house. Barney and his friends take a tour around Santa's workshop. They look into Santa's big book. Baby Bop asks Stacy, Laura and Anna how to do a song called "Joy to the World" in the record player. They are dancing to the music. As Barney and his friends go to the toy factory at Santa's workshop, they met Mrs. Claus. They also took a train ride around Santa's workshop. There's Santa's elves are the wrapping crew. Barney, BJ and Baby Bop has a special snack, Christmas cookies and milk. When Kami and Whitney came back, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the kids, Mrs. Claus and the elves came back to meet Santa again. Santa found a music box for Baby Bop. Baby Bop opens the music box and hear "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy." Barney and friends are going back to the caboose and bring the presents from Santa. Back to the caboose, Barney and his friends open the presents. When the Christmas carolers came in the caboose for caroling. Barney and his friends are singing favorite Christmas songs. This is the best Christmas ever. Merry Christmas! We Wish You a Merry Christmas is released on DVD and VHS from HIT Entertainment to stores on October 12, 2005 in North America. This is the fifth Barney Christmas special for the Season 9 home video (not counting Waiting for Santa, Barney's Magical Christmas, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Christmas Star). The next would be the Season 11 half-episodes "Gift of the Dinos" and "A Visit to Santa" and the 2011 Barney clip-show A Very Merry Christmas. It also had the characters from this special, such as Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami, Anna, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Elves, Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. 5 of them, Waiting for Santa, Barney's Magical Christmas, A Holiday in the Park with Barney, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Christmas Star appear as bonus videos on the DVD release. It also have the trailers for Barney and other HIT Entertainment shows, such as Bob the Builder, The Wiggles, Angelina Ballerina, ToddWorld, Thomas & Friends, Animal Jam, Kipper, Frances and Fraggle Rock. This special aired on PBS from 2005 until 2006. This is the last appearances of Whitney, Nick, Kami, Stacy, Miguel and Anna. The Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer returned in this video. Even, the Elves would have been later appear in "A Visit to Santa". The soundtrack for the 2005 Barney Christmas special on video was released on CD in stores and Digital on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play, this was also re-released on DVD in a Modern Collection box set in October 2015. hanks for watching the review of the Barney We Wish You a Merry Christmas video!